


Rain

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Series: After Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Illness, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Despair, Rain, Stars, komaeda being komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes out to find Komaeda in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt fanfic! The prompt was this time was rain. I was pretty happy to write this, since I really love rain as a theme. ^_^ I've always wanted to write something where Komaeda compared rain and clouds to despair, so this gave me the perfect excuse. I even got to add some stuff about stars at the end. The only real problem I had with this was figuring out a way to end it. For some reason endings are always so difficult...
> 
> Well, anyway, thank you for reading!

He was at the beach again; Hinata knew that the moment Sonia went up to him, concern in her eyes, and told him she couldn't find Komaeda.

Hinata wasn't really surprised anymore. At this point, it was normal for Komaeda to leave his hospital room and wander to some corner of the island where he couldn't be found. No one had been happy about this at first: Souda and Kuzuryuu were convinced he was going to try to cause trouble, while Sonia seemed more worried that he would get hurt. Out of everyone who had woken from their coma, Komaeda's health was the worst. He lost energy very quickly, so it would be easy for him to get stuck somewhere.

Komaeda wouldn't tell them why he kept sneaking off. While Hinata did wonder if he was planning something, he suspected it had something to do with Komaeda's frustration at being locked in a hospital room all day, especially since nearly every other previously comatose student had been discharged. Hinata couldn't know for sure, however. Whenever he confronted him about it, Komaeda would remain stubbornly silent.

But with his health deteriorating even further, Komaeda didn't seem to have the energy to go very far anymore. Now whenever he wanted to leave the hospital he'd go to the beach. Komaeda didn't seem to do anything particular there. Hinata had seen him staring at the sea a few times, but that was it. He didn't think anyone else knew where Komaeda disappeared to.

"He'll come back soon," Hinata told Sonia, because Komaeda always did. He could be gone for hours at a time, but he'd come back sooner or later. Besides, he'd already learnt that Komaeda didn't appreciate Hinata dragging him back, at least not without good reason. Hinata decided he didn't want to deal with Komaeda snapping at and ignoring him for the next few days.

But even at the end of the day, there was no sign of Komaeda. Hours passed, sunset came and went, but Komaeda didn't come back. At this point Hinata's eyes were glued to the window, drumming his fingers on the table.

When the first drops of rain splashed against the window, Hinata decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going out to look for him." Hinata stood up from the table, earning surprised looks from Souda and Owari. He didn't wait for them to respond, and simply hurried past them and out into the night.

The cold rain was almost a downpour by the time Hinata made it to the beach. His clothes were soaked, clinging to him uncomfortably, and the smell of damp earth was heavy in the air. Breathing heavily and shivering, he stopped to looked around.

Komaeda was lying down on the sand, arms spread out, facing the sky. Hinata felt a stab of anxiety. He ran the rest of the way across the sand and crouched down at his side.

"Hey, Komaeda?" Hinata sighed, relieved, when Komaeda blinked at him.

"Oh, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda said, or at least Hinata thought he did. He didn't actually hear his voice, only saw his pale lips move. His hair was plastered to his face, his eyes dull.

"Komaeda, what are you _doing_ — No, you know what? It doesn't matter. You need to get back inside." Hinata grabbed Komaeda's shoulder in hopes that would stir him. Instead, however, Komaeda's eyes slid back to the dark sky. The rain continued to fall.

"Komaeda?"

"Isn't it amazing?" Komaeda's voice was quiet. Now there was an odd gleam to his eyes. "Those clouds... It looks like an endless darkness. But behind it, the moon and the stars are shining. Always." He laughed, a sudden, sharp noise. "It's beautiful, isn't it. So beautiful..."

Hinata took his hand from Komaeda's shoulder. Komaeda stared up at the sky with a familiar swirling madness.

"Komaeda, we don't have time for this." Exasperation seeped into Hinata's voice. "You can't stay out here. You'll get sick." He pulled at Komaeda's arm—his cold, thin arm—and yanked him into an upright position. Komaeda sat limply, like a puppet with its strings cut, held up only by Hinata's grip on his arm.

"Hey, Hinata-kun," Komaeda murmured, barely audible against the sound of the rain. "Soon the clouds will part, and light will shine. Even this downpour will pass. Isn't that fascinating? Amazing? Just like this worthless rain, despair will give way to—"

A low rumble of thunder drowned out his words. Komaeda raised his head, surprised. Finally, Hinata tried to raise his voice above the rain again.

"Komaeda! We _need_ to go!"

He pulled at Komaeda's arm again; this time Komaeda went to his feet, staring at Hinata mutely.

Though the rain had continued relentlessly for their entire conversation, it was when the main building was in sight again that the rain slowed and eventually stopped. Hinata sighed, a little relieved yet also somehow annoyed. Komaeda's arm was slung around his shoulder, as Komaeda hadn't had the strength to walk back without support.

Then Komaeda stopped, and Hinata almost tripped over. He turned back to face Komaeda, confused, wondering if he had fallen over.

Komaeda was staring back up at the sky again. Hinata frowned and, after a second of silence, looked up as well.

One of the first things Hinata had noticed about Jabberwock Island was the stars in the sky. There were just so many, a collection of bright colours painted across the sky. The stars he saw in the city had seemed so dull in comparison. But after everything that had happened on the island, Hinata had been too busy to even think about looking at the stars.

He was looking now, though, and he remembered just how beautiful they were. Maybe it was the contrast with the storm and the dark clouds, but somehow the stars seemed much brighter than on any other night.

Almost relucant, Hinata brought his eyes down and away from the sky. Komaeda was still looking up, his gaze distant, almost wistful. And Hinata felt as though he understood.

"Komaeda, let's go back inside." Hinata held out his hand to Komaeda, who looked back down, blinking. The following silence lasted long enough for Hinata to feel awkward, but then, slowly, Komaeda reached out and grabbed his hand.


End file.
